Wandering, aimlessly
by SeaOwl73
Summary: What word would you use to describe Nico Di Angelo? Would it be creepy? Emo? Moody? Dark? How about Lost?


**Hello, there! This is a story about angsty Nico. I have recently become obsessed with Solangelo au and fluff fanfics... Anyway, This is just Nico before the giant war.**

 **I don't own the characters, or anything like that.**

 **-R**

There are many words that can describe Nico di Angelo.

Dark.

Moody.

Creepy.

Emo.

But what if I told you that those words don't even begin to describe him? Would you laugh? Would you ask why?

If you must know why, it's because the best words to describe him are these:

Lonely.

Afraid.

Tired.

But there is one more.

Lost.

When you set your gaze upon the fearsome Ghost King, you don't see a wanderer, or someone who needs directions. No, that's because he needs a different kind of directions. He is not as lost in the world As he is in himself.

Imagine being locked in a box for seventy years with only a sister to guide you at such a young, innocent age. But then somebody comes and takes you away, into a whole new world. You go to a school and then, when you go to a dance, you are cornered by a monster. The monster is then defeated, but at a price. The life of a girl, who's name you do not know, is now taken. But then, when you're so excited about the idea of this world of adventures and demigods, the only sister you've ever had, the one who wiped away your tears and helped you stand up,has decided to leave you to you're own devices to join a group of girls, who hate boys; one of which, you just happen to be. At this point, you feel bitter, a new emotion that spirals up from the blackest part of your soul. You are angry. At the Hunters. At your sister. At everything. But the hero, Percy, says it will be okay; he says that you can train at camp and have a family. This makes you excited, but you still feel the anger and bitter resentment, that night is when the first you spend at camp. The Hermes cabin is crowded, but the idea of belonging somewhere and having a place in this world that seems to be a downward spiral is a wonderful thought, so you push aside your negative feelings. That night is when the nightmares start. The voice speaks to you from the pit, the sound like nails on a chalkboard. It speaks of betrayal and of an opportunity to belong somewhere, with a new family. You ignore the voice and try to follow your sister on a quest you know she might not come back from, but Percy stops you, and you make him promise to keep her safe, even though she left you alone, because she's still your sister, dammit, and you can't lose her again.

So you wait.

And wait.

And wait.

When the quest is over, you rush forward to embrace your sister, only go find that Percy let her die. somehow, it's _his_ fault because he said he would protect her and now she's _gone_. And, as if the loss of your sister wasn't enough, these skeletons show up and you banish them accidentally, and you're afraid of what you can do because it scares you. So you run.

We all know where the story goes from there. But nobody ever thought Nico di Angelo might have been lost. What was that phrase? 'Not all who wander are lost.'

He is.

He has been for a long time.

Just wandering.

Wandering, aimlessly.

 ***Low whistle* That was intense and I almost cried because reasons. As I said before, this is my second fanfic, but it was the first angsty fanfic. The first was Leo and the coffee incident, and it is about Leo basically starving himself so that he doesn't have to stop his work, other than to load up on caffeinated beverages. My partner in crime,C, who I also share this account with, has story called When Heroes are Born and in that fanfic, it describes what would have happened if Percy had been stolen the day he was born. Anyway, I am also very obsessed with a story called Of Beanies and Sharpies, I don't remember the author's name but there haven't been any updates since April. That story is about Percy being the quiet guy that nobody really knows. He hides himself behind beanies and hoodies, and he is in a rock band. I love thinking of all the possible things that could happen In that story. I imagine that Percy would meet Thalia, and she would be kind of like Amy Lee from Evanescence and that her and Percy would write a song together, which would be Everybody's fool, which is about popstars like Brittany Spears, who strip down in front of a camera and create false images of who they really are. I actually thought about doing Songfic with that song because it could describe Leo and how he always feels the need to hide behind a mask of false humor.**

 **Anyway, to end this extremely long Author's note, read and review!**

 **-R**


End file.
